Reminiscing
by Souljah and a Gentleman
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder, reverie makes the past feel like the present. Slowly reminiscing, these are the times I wish to live once again. Maho x Koyuki. ONE SHOT


**Author's Note**: I love Beck, I spent a whole weekend just reading the manga and watching the anime. I feel in love with the pair of Maho and Koyuki and you know, after reading the manga once again. I decided to do a little tribute to the two, it's nothing spectacular mind you, just something I felt like doing. Hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** Absence makes the heart grow fonder, reverie makes the past feel like the present. Slowly reminiscing, these are the times I wish to live once again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beck aka Mongolian Chop Squad. All rights belong to Harold Sakuishi and those who produced the anime and junk. If I did own Beck, there would have been a season two long in production and not that..."film"

* * *

><p><strong>Reminiscing<strong>

"Maho! Maho! Smile for the camera!"

"Maho! How are Koyuki and Ryuuske doing?"

"Maho! When is your brother returning to Japan!"

"Maho! Maho!"

Maho Minami, the sister of Ryuuske "Ray" Minami and girlfriend of Yukio "Koyuki" Tanaka. Not to mention the first fan of the monstrosity that was now Beck Mongolian Chop Squad. Despite wanting to live a perfectly normal life and moving to Japan so that she could focus on her own career the paparazzi couldn't help but follow her. Stripping herself of her daily attire she stretched off on the couch of their luxurious apartment. She reached over for the remote and turned on the HD TV that took up half of the wall, a present from Chiba of course.

"You guys need to start living like rock stars." his exact words. She sighed once again and let her legs rest on top of the sofa's arm rest.

"In the latest entertainment news. The group Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad, affectionately called MCS by their fans has touched down in New York for their sold out concert in Madison Square Garden. As always they were bombarded from the press and hundreds of their fans as soon their plane landed. It is a rumor that the group will be playing a secret concert somewhere in the city for free but this is strictly a rumor. No other details have been leaked."

Maho couldn't help but smile as she knew that they were indeed going to do a free secret show, just like what Dying Breed used to do whenever they toured.

"In other news concerning Beck, lead singer Koyuki still seems to attracting the attention from his female fans despite his latest interview"

"So Koyuki, what's your relationship status. We have heard rumors that you do have a girlfriend but we want to hear it from the horse's mouth."

"Yes, it's true I do have a girlfriend. She's the reason I can be who I am today, whenever I'm in doubt she gives me the motivation to continue on."

"She must feel really lucky to be dating one of the most desired men in the entire world."

Koyuki laughed slightly. "It's the other way around, I'm the lucky one. Such a gorgeous and confident woman decided to stick around with me."

"You have got to be kidding. I mean just recently Zoana Sandiago just stated that if she ever got in range of you and I quote 'Rip off every inch of your clothes and suck..." *Bzzt*

Maho turned off the television and threw the remote on the floor. She rolled on her side and sighed heavily once again.

"Koyuki..." his name escaped her lips ever so softly as she drifted off.

"Oh you must be Ryuusuke's sister uh...What was your name?"

"Maho."

"You can't read Kanji either huh Maho-chan?"

"Shut the fuck up! Who do you think you are?"

A smile came across her face as she remembered the first time they met each other. She still didn't apologize for shouting at him like that. It was true that she couldn't read Kanji but she was too embarrassed to let him know that. It could have all ended right there and then, he could have thought she was a bitch and totally ignored her for the rest of their lives. That summer definitely would not have been the same if he had. No memories of singing together at the festival, that was the only time they actually sang together on stage. No memories of sneaking into the school's pool and skinny dipping. A slight blush came across her face, that was the first time she ever did anything like that. And on top of that it was with someone she barely knew, but yet she just felt comfortable around him. Then there was their first kiss by the station after their first date at the amusement park.

She rolled onto her back and began to stare at the ceiling. Her mind wandered across the memories forever burned into her brain. Their memorable performance at Grateful Sound, then at Avalon Fest. The craziness of their first tour in the USA and the Grateful Sound that was rocked by a typhoon but they continued to play. She could remember the feeling in her heart as Koyuki's voice reverberated throughout her body causing her chills and sensations that she never ever felt before. The energy that was provided by the crowd was unforgettable as well. The look on their faces, the sheer enjoyment, and the look of mentally connecting with the words that dripped off of Koyuki's tongue.

"Koyuki..." her body began to stir as it focused on his tongue and pleasures that it brought her. She remembered their first time together. It was definitely unexpected to say the least. Who would have thought she would run into him on that famous platform in London. If that old man in front of her didn't find Koyuki's antics funny she would have never noticed him. The fact that they both confused their meeting place, the doubt placed in both their hearts that the distance was causing them to grow apart. The importance of one person's sense of humor dictated whether their happiness would grow or end. The warmth of that long awaited embrace caused her to unconsciously grab the pillow and squeeze it lightly. She remembered boldly asking him to stay the night. She used the guise of teaching him how to enunciate his words properly for 'Devil's Way' but truth be told she didn't want him to leave her side so soon.

There they were inside her room, her room mates had yet to reach home for the night. They both decided that it would be better to cook in the morning and had grabbed something on the way home. Koyuki was sitting on the edge and she was sitting indian style next to him.

"Some advance the human race, some retreat the human face..." Koyuki spoke in broken English.  
>"I told you, open your mouth when you are speaking. It's pronounced REtreat...r-e-treat..."<br>"That's what I said just now." Koyuki then repeated the line once again.  
>"I forgot how bad you were with English." she sighed and faced him. "Look at me." she placed her hands around his face and guided his to look at hers. She repeated the line slowly allowing Koyuki to follow her lips as she pronounced each word. That was when Koyuki leaned in suddenly and kissed her. Their lips embraced each other for what seemed like hours before he pulled away.<p>

"Sorry, I just could not control myself. The lips seemed to call out to me and I only could answer their call."

"So what are they saying now?"

Without responding Koyuki leaned in and planted another kiss on her lips. As the passion increased, Koyuki leaned in more and eventually his weight caused her to fall on to the bed. She remembered the loving look in his eyes that were only illuminated by the moon that shone through her window. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his face down towards hers. The kisses moved from slow and powerful, to fast and lustful. The pent up feelings were being released at a much faster rate. His mouth had moved to her neck then to her shoulders. She remembered removing her shirt and guiding his mouth over her breasts. Her body was doused in pleasure; her nerves tingled with electricity causing her body to pulse in anticipation. Being ever the gentleman Koyuki knew not to press the issue that was when she took the initiative in her own hands. Her hand reached into his pants and released his member from its entrapment. She had felt the engorged limb against her thigh. It pulsed in her hand, throbbing with each palpitation of his heart.

"Maho..." he spoke softly. She knew what he was asking and she gently nodded her head. She had prepared herself for this day, she knew it would be painful and she braced herself. He slowly entered her and she could feel the seal beginning to weaken and then eventually breaking. She winced momentarily and Koyuki stopped because of it.

"I'm fine" she assured.

He continued, painstakingly controlling his strokes as to lessen her pain. She admired him for that, she knew he would have wanted to go faster but resisted the urge for her. In time the pain subsided and was replaced with pure ecstasy. She felt as if they were at one with each other, she felt every thrust, every pulse, and every movement of his muscles. Her hands were wrapped around his back ushering him in deeper and deeper. They continued until Koyuki reached his climax, leaving out of her and releasing on her stomach. The two of them lay side by side, panting heavily but Koyuki being who he was went to the bathroom and cleaned her up. Then of course he collapsed on the bed from exhaustion next to her. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his body. For the rest of the night they didn't say anything to each other, they just laid there, letting the silence communicate their deepest thoughts.

Maho rolled over on the couch, her face now facing the back of the couch. She searched and searched but yet she couldn't find it. She broke out of her light slumber, she could not find what she was looking for and that was the pillow that was Koyuki's lap. It had become a habit of hers, one that she cannot break. Ever since that day...

It was after their first headline performance at Grateful sound. Everyone was exhausted, strewn about across their rooms. That was everyone besides Koyuki. She remembered seeing him standing there on the hotel veranda staring up at the stars. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You were awesome Koyuki, but you really should be getting some rest."

"Can't sleep, my body is drained but I'm just restless." he then inhaled, and then slowly breathed out. "But with you next to me, I am feeling more relaxed." She remembered that sincere smile he gave her, the smile that whenever she had a miserable day she would flash across her mind to ease her troubles. "Stay with me Maho."

She couldn't help but smile. "Forever Koyuki, forever."

There they were simply enjoying each other's embrace, when she realized that she was starting to get tired. Koyuki noticing how weary she was becoming moved over to a bench, and sat down with her. She simply crawled into his lap and rested her head on his shoulders. His hand moved to her head and began to gently stroke her raven locks. The rhythmic motion began to soothe her, and the warmth emanating from his body rocked her to sleep and in no time she was in dreamland. Apparently it was therapy for Koyuki himself as he leaned against the back of the chair and fell asleep. She knew this because of the photo that adorns their bedroom, courtesy of Chiba and assisted by Ryuuske.

The feelings of nostalgia were starting to make her heart feel heavy. She really missed him, but she understood what he was doing and would never ask him to stop performing just for her. This was his dream from the first day she met him and she would never deny him from the music world. She removed herself from the couch and began to strip her clothes, dropping them as they fell. She let the warm streams from the shower massage her body, draining away the feelings of loneliness. As the shower roared on and the steam filled the room the piercing ring of the telephone echoed in the empty apartment. Just simply wrapping a towel around her body she grabbed the nearest receiver.

"Hello, Minami residence."  
>"I'm gone for a week and already it's no longer the residence of Tanaka and Minami?"<p>

A broad smile appeared on Maho's face as she recognized the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Koyuki!" she looked at the clock. "Don't you have a performance in a matter of minutes?"  
>"They are calling us on stage right now actually."<p>

"So why don't you go you moron?" she scolded.  
>"I just had to call and tell you one thing."<br>"What could be so important that you would delay Beck's concert?"  
>"I love you Maho."<br>Maho had a deep blush across her face, she tried to talk but the smile beaming on her face prevented her from speaking. Tears of joy flowed down her face, it was as if he knew her mood and called. She composed herself, but the tears still streamed.  
>"I love you Koyuki, hurry up and come home!" she shouted into the phone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> There you have it, not much to add that I haven't already said before. Leave reviews or criticism if you wanted. Until next time...later


End file.
